Group communications are becoming more important aspects of telecommunication networks, and the demand for such services will continue to increase. For instance, there are presently many different systems and networks that allow group communication. Public safety organizations are particularly interested in group communications and dedicated resources have being provided for these organizations. However, businesses and even personal users also have a desire to use group communication. A group communication has the efficiency of delivering one communication stream to many users instead of providing individual communication stream for each user. One example of this is Push-to-Talk over Cellular (PoC) as defined by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA).
The OMA has developed PoC protocols for use in group communications. These protocols are used to control group communications sessions including data streams such as audio (voice), video, text messaging, and internet protocols, for example between two or more users (also referred to herein as subscribers) in communication networks. Each subscriber is typically associated with a communication device (also referred to herein as a subscriber unit or user equipment) that is connected to one of the communications network.
As described herein, a group communication can be used to communicate one voice and/or one or more data streams to multiple users. However, each user terminal may not have the same communication capabilities, resulting in some users having a different communication experience from other users in the group. In one example, each user can have a different vocoder capability. One solution to this problem is to configure a group call to use a vocoder of the least capable member of the group call. Another solution to this problem is for a server to transcode the call for a terminal that does not have the capability for a particular codec. However, neither of these solutions address what happens when a new member joins an existing group call. In this case, a subscriber attempting, or paged, to join the group call is required to go through session and resource (e.g. media parameters and codec modes) negotiations with a server supporting that session before being able to join the session. However, even this solution does not address changing conditions or handovers. It should be noted that while the current adding/joining terminal may be able to negotiate with the server, the already joined terminals need to be updated based upon the new terminal's capabilities or based on a changed call environment.
In addition, while the source of the voice stream may or may not be stationary, it is expected that users participating in streaming communications will be operating in a highly mobile, wireless environment. For example, one user might be operating in a broadband network while another user might be operating in a narrowband network. Further, two users operating in the same network might experience changes in service. Each user, regardless of their local conditions is interested in receiving the best voice quality as their current network attachment allows, while also accommodating network condition changes due to mobility or operational changes.
A further solution to address this problem is to provide dynamic feedback from a user terminal to the information sender. However, this solution does not work well for group calls where there may be many different subscribers experiencing many different network conditions. Another problem is the sender must receive and process the feedback information and make decisions on what to send to whom, which takes considerable overhead. This problem is exacerbated where the sender's device is a mobile terminal with limited processing resources.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for dynamic vocoder assignment in a communication system. It would also be of further benefit to provide the best available voice quality while limiting the use of transcoding.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted or described in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.